


[ART] Proximity

by ProfDrLachfinger



Series: Fanart [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Amputation, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Naked chest, Slash, implied wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5975659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfDrLachfinger/pseuds/ProfDrLachfinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had the need for some Obikin … So I drew a scene from poplitealqueen's wonderful fanfiction Go Way Closer *___* It’s from chapter 8 because I just died about there Q.Q</p>
            </blockquote>





	[ART] Proximity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Poplitealqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poplitealqueen/gifts), [MissPop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPop/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Go Away Closer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6139860) by [MissPop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPop/pseuds/MissPop), [Poplitealqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poplitealqueen/pseuds/Poplitealqueen). 



  



End file.
